Readings of the heart
by amakuxchou
Summary: Bella Swan visits the Library one day only to meet none other than Edward Mason, a man she never met before but just seemed right, just when Edward thought Bella's friends didn't like Alice proves him wrong but first Edward needs to prove himself ALL Huma
1. The library

"Yes Alice, that's exactly what I said." I said into my LG as I walked down the street in the little town of Mesa, AZ. I had lived in Phoenix for most of my life until I had gone to live with my dad Charlie in Forks, Washington for a while. That is where I met Alice Cullen. I had hit her mortal enemy, Jessica Stanly, in the head with a baseball in Gym and since then we've been best friends. That's also where I had met her cousin Emmett McCarthy, who also became one of my best friends. Emmett, who was a year older than Alice and I, moved here to mesa after graduating at Forks high and met Jasper in one of his collage classes. A year after Alice and I fallowed his lead.

Now Alice and I lived in an apartment together with Emmet and jasper next door to us. Emmett had insisted on living close to us to keep us safe from the dangers known as doing anything that involves leaving the house. He even insisted on driving us to and from school. Even though we all attended MCC (mesa community collage) it still seemed a bit over protective of him. As of right now though, Emmett was at work so I had to walk to the library from my work at the Bungalow (a coffee shop).

"I know, but the Library? Bella please just go to a book store or something, you know I'll pay for it." Said the little Pixie of a friend I was talking to. I sighed.

"No Alice, I don't need a book, I need old newspapers. I'm studying how the form of journalism has changed and to do that I need old newspapers." I heard her groan.

"Bella I don't want to go. I'd rather go shopping!" I laughed.

"Then why did you suggest a book store?" She sighed.

"Because that's still shopping, duh!" I laughed again.

"Fine you don't have to come if you'd rather I be alone and not have any fun…" I heard Alice snort.

"Bella you'll have more fun than me with a brand new credit card, I promise."

"How would you know?" I asked looking both ways before crossing the small street to the library. She laughed.

"Because it's you and a building filled with words Bell's." I knew she was right so I laughed.

"Okay, well I'm here now. So I'll be home around 8 since it closes at 7:30, is that okay?"

"Only if you have your key, I won't be home."

"Yeah I have it. Bye." I said already planning my next words in my head.

"Bye." I heard the smile in her voice.

"Oh Alice, one more thing." I said before she could hang up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Tell Jasper I said Hi." I said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I heard the click of a phone closing and then the dial tone. I closed my phone and laughed. I new her and Jasper were just friends, for now anyways, so I loved to mess with the fact that they weren't together yet.

I put my phone in my back pocket of my jeans as I walked through the library door and as soon as I was in I stopped. I looked around and took a deep breath through my nose and closed my eyes. I loved the smell of books; it always seemed to calm me. I slowly opened my eyes and continued walking.

The newspapers where on level 3 of the library, and I was on level 1. So instead of climbing all of those stairs I decided to take the elevator. I pressed the button and almost immediately after the doors opened.

I walked into the elevator and pressed the button with the number 3 on it. I felt it jerk upwards and I grabbed the hand rail so I wouldn't fall. As I regained my balance as the doors opened again. I heard a voice say "Level 3, news papers and documents." And I walked into the almost empty room.

As I walked over to the news papers I noticed there was only one other person in the room. He was fairly tall '_maybe just a little bit shorter than Jasper…'_ I thought as I looked at him. He had bronzeish colored hair and he had beautiful green eyes. I hadn't noticed but I had stopped moving and was now staring at him.

He was leafing through the news papers and writing notes on paper. Suddenly he looked up at me and I blushed. He smiled and laughed. "Hi there." I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Hi." I said as I started leafing through a newspaper myself. I noticed something interesting about the newspaper and pulled out a note pad. As I started writing something down he raised his eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked trying to hold back a blush. He shrugged.

"You're taking notes? Why?" He asked as he supported himself on his elbows. I smiled.

"It's called school. Why are you?" He shook his head.

"It's called work, and I'm not taking notes I'm making sure all of the newspapers are here…" He said trailing off as he wrote something down.

"You work here?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going. He nodded.

"Just started" He smiled. I was about to say something but I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out confused as I saw the caller ID. I opened the phone and put it up to my ear. "Alice? What's-" I never got to finish what I was saying because she started yelling.

"BELLA! I'M GOING TO KICK EMMETT'S ASS!" I head my face away from the phone as she spoke.

"Whoa, Alice calm down. I'm in the library, and people can hear you." I heard the man disguise a laugh as a chough.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?!" I sighed.

"No I don't but please tell me." I leaned on the table waiting for the explanation.

"Well" She started her voice becoming softer now. "Jasper came over and we were watching a movie." I interrupted her.

"What movie?"She hesitated.

"The grudge…"I sighed.

"Alice you hate that movie."

"I know but, you know what just shut up and listen." I laughed silently.

"Okay I'm sorry. Carry on." She took a deep breath.

"Okay well anyways, so in the middle of the movie Jasper was making a move on me and I was excited, and then we were about to kiss and Emmett jumps from behind the couch saying "OUT! OUT NOW!" and he grabbed Jasper by his collar and out the door! I was so close Bella!" I knew she was on the verge of tears so I sighed.

"Alice, you want me to come back?" I saw the man frown.

"Yes please…"

"Okay I'll be home soon." I heard her choke out a bye and a be safe as I shut the phone. I looked at the man. "I'm sorry, my friend is having a break down and I don't want to have to bail her out of jail again…" He laughed.

"It's okay. It was nice meeting you…?" I smiled.

"Bella, Bella Swan. And you are?"

"Edward, Edward Mason." He put out his hand and I shook it. I waved as I started walking to the elevator. As soon as I pressed the button he called my name.

"Bella!" I turned around and he was running towards me.

"Yeah?" I asked as he came closer.

"Would you like a ride home?" I smiled.

"Sure."

)()()()()()()()()()()(

As Edward pulled up to my apartments I smiled. "Thanks for the ride." He smiled.

"No problem, so I'll see you later then?" I nodded.

"sure. " He smiled as I got out of his silver Volvo. I closed the door and waved at him through the window. After he drove away I smiled as I walked up the steps and leaned on the door to afraid to walk for the fear I might fall off of my feet. As soon as his car was out of sight I jumped with joy. "YES! Alice will never believe me!" I quickly ran up the stairs to my apartment readying myself for Alice's water works.

**A/N Okay so this may suck right now but with your reviews it might get better! Oh yeah this is dedicated to my besti Rae who wouldn't read my other story because it was Alice/Jasper. Anyways Please R&R! I lufs you all! bye!**


	2. Fights and truths

'"_Sure" He smiled as I got out of his silver Volvo. I closed the door and waved at him through the window. After he drove away I smiled as I walked up the steps and leaned on the door to afraid to walk for the fear I might fall off of my feet. As soon as his car was out of sight I jumped with joy. "YES! Alice will never believe me!" I quickly ran up the stairs to my apartment readying myself for Alice's water works.'_

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

It didn't take me long to arrive at my room, which was on the 10th floor, but it did take me a long time to work up the courage to actually go in the room. I was afraid I might find a dead Emmett or a sobbing Alice. After about 5 minuets I knew I'd have to face the music sooner or later and I preferred sooner. When I opened the apartment door I froze.

Emmett was on one side of the room, while Alice was on the other. They looked like they had just been fighting. My eyes searched for Jasper, afraid he might have been torn into pieces. Thankfully he was just hiding behind the couch and in front of the window. I sighed, happy that no one was dead _'yet' _I added as an after thought in my head.

I walked in and closed the door. Slowly I turned around to face them all. "So" I started "What's wrong now?" As soon as I had asked I regretted it.

"Well you already know what Emmett did!" Yelled Alice.

"What I did? I was the victim here! It's what you did Alice!" Emmet shouted back. Jasper raised his head and gave me an apologetic face.

"I think we were all victims here…" He said quietly. Emmett started laughing while Alice gave him a questioning expression, as did I. "Well, I mean, we all know what happened here with us three but, what we don't know is, what _Bella_ was doing this whole time. She got home unusually fast…" I glared at him as Emmett stopped laughing and Alice gasped. He gave me a pleading look before he continued. "And I think I saw a Volvo pull up outside of the apartment not more than 10 minuets ago, and I know _someone_ that looked like Bella came out of the car…" He never got to finish what he was saying because I wouldn't let him. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find (a phone book) and threw it at him. Luckily He stopped in time, but not soon enough to save me.

"Bella" Emmet growled "Where were you?"

"The library, I swear!" I knew my pleading was hopeless.

"At the library with whom?" Alice squealed.

"Someone…" I said quietly. Alice smiled and ran over to me.

"_Someone_? Oh I need Details!!" Ignoring Emmett and Jasper all together she pulled me into her room and locked the door. She sat me down on her bed as she sat on her chair. "Who is this _'someone'_?" she asked.

"Yeah, who is this _**someone**_?" Emmett yelled from the outside of my room. I hesitated.

"He's just someone who works at the library…" I said loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Wait, a he? It's a he?!" Emmet growled as he slowly got mad. Alice on the other hand got excited.

"Oh, what's his name?" She asked nearly pushing me off the bed in the process.

"His name is Edward, Edward Mason." After I spoke I heard Jasper growl for the first time ever.

"NO! OH HELLS TO THE NO BELLA!" Alice and I jumped, and even though I was frightened to see his face right now I walked over to the door and opened it. He continued talking. "Bella, he and I used to be friends and I know what he's like." I leaned on the door frame.

"'_used'_ to be friends? What happened?" Jasper hesitated.

"Well." He started "He's in some of my classes at MCC, and we got along at first, but I soon learned how he treated girls."

"It can't be that bad Jasper." I said. He shook his head.

"Bella, he uses girls like tissues! And then he misses the trash can and just leaves them around EVERYWHERE! You will not be one of those girls!" I hesitated.

"But-but he seemed so, so nice…." Jasper shrugged.

"So does a mountain lion, but you don't pet it." Jasper paused. "I'm sorry Bella, I really am…"

"Don't be." I tried to smile. "He was just a boy…" Emmett smiled.

"That's my Bells." He put his arms around Alice and Bella. "Now it's time for you two to get some sleep. Night!" He called as he dragged Jasper out of the apartment. Alice laughed and closed her bedroom door.

"You so don't believe him do you?" She asked as she made her way over to her closet.

"Not until I see it Alice, not until I see it." I heard Alice laugh as I left her room and made my way over to mine, silently praying that Jasper was wrong.

**A/N Okay so yes, this sucks but It will get better, trust me on this. Please R&R and if you have any ideas, let me know.**


	3. It was true

**A/N I'm So sorry for taking so long to update guys! It's just been hecktic, with finals and my sister graduating and me falling for a boy only to be caught by another one, my lifes just been complicated right now. I tried my best in this chapter but i know its not my best. I promise to try and updtae more. **

"_Not until I see it Alice, not until I see it." I heard Alice laugh as I left her room and made my way over to mine, silently praying that Jasper was wrong._

_)()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(_

Alice and I were laughing as we made our way through to the MCC Parking lot. We had just spotted the boys over by the parking lot tree and Emmett was freakishly dancing to music on his IPod as Jasper was recording it all. As we got closer I heard shouting coming from the left of me. I turned to find Rosalie Hale, Jaspers cousin by marriage, in tears and yelling at some boy who was looking bored. I grabbed Alice's arm and pointed towards Rosalie. Alice began walking over to the two and I was right in time with her. The boys quickly noticed our change of course and began to walk after us, confused looks on their face.

We finally made it over to Rosalie's red convertible. Alice waved her little hand in the air. "Excuse me?" She said politely "Do we have a problem here?" The man shook his head and Rosalie continued crying. I looked over at Rose.

"Rose, what happened?" Truthfully Rosalie and I had never gotten along great but something was wrong with her and I wanted to help. Rosalie looked up at me.

"Another girl. " She whispered. "Another girl!" She shouted at his face. "I gave you the best 6 months of my damn life and I find you with another girl! In MY bed? I knew I should have listened to jasper you good for nothing jack ass!" Emmet and Jasper joined the conversation long enough to hear the last part. Jasper ran the last few steps over to rose and pulled her into a hug.

"Rose…Rosie its okay. Don't let him get to you. He's not worth the tears or the time." He said soothingly. Alice left the two to themselves and she began to talk to the boy, or screech at him really.

"You did what to his cousin?" The man looked unfazed.

"I do what I usually do. I got bored so I shopped around." I looked at the man. I knew that voice, I knew that hair and I bet if he wasn't wearing glasses I'd know those eyes.

"Edward?" I spat, realizing what jasper had said was true. Now I was pissed. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Bella!" he greeted me like I was an old friend. He made to give me a hug but I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch rose, or Alice! Don't touch ANY of my friends EVER again you bastard!" He looked hurt but I didn't care. Jasper had gotten Rose to get into his car and told Emmett to drive Alice and I home. He had to stop somewhere on the way and didn't want to bore us with the stop. He also told us to take Rose's car. Before getting in the red convertible I slapped Edward. "Someone like you should be shot!" He smiled.

"Well many girls have tried…." I huffed and went back to Rose's car. I got into the front next to Emmet and Alice got into the back. As we drove away from the good for nothing jack ass Alice and I both stuck up our middle fingers and flipped him off. He just waved good bye to us as we hit the road. Alice didn't waist anytime for silence and instead began forming an idea.

"Bella!" she said. I turned around to show her I was listening. "We're having a girl's night. You, me, and Rose. We'll watch chick flicks and eat to our hearts desire. No boys just us girls." I thought about it and turned to Emmett.

"You down with that papa Bear? You take the blond out to do something and we have alone time for 24 hours?" Emmett smiled at his nick name and nodded.

"It's time him and I had a guys night. One where I strictly tell him how he's going to treat my baby cousin."Alice rolled her eyes and I laughed. This might actually be fun….or not.

**A/N See? it was really short and sucky! Please R&R anyways so that i know i actually have a reason to continue the story. Love ya guys!**


End file.
